Welcome to RAPTURE
by jak-kitten
Summary: Alice is a lone woman looking for a new start, and when it takes her under the sea, as long as she can breath that's okay with her.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to RAPTURE!" Andrew Ryan's voice bombed from the speakers as we exited the sub and passed through the thresholds of the underwater kingdom. Gasps engulfed the small group of people I accompanied as we walked down the glass hall. The floors were of marble and the windows were held together with curved iron, they gave us a 180 degree view of the ocean around it. A young couple glued themselves to the window as a group of colorful sea creatures' swimmed by. While others looked around, wondering the giant hall, ahhing and owing at the architect, some pointing to signs others to the generators that glowed and bobbled.

"If you are all so easily astonished we may never get to your rooms." A sharp dressed man walked in from the opposite end of the hall, his stride commanding attention a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke. Everyone's head had snapped to the man, everyone but mine, I'd been watching him since I heard the strange door creek open.

My eyes sparked as and my feet took off with an equal amount of command as I strode over to him. When I came face to face with the typhoon I looked him straight in the face and extended my hand, "It's wonderful to finally meet you face to face Mr. Ryan." I smiled. He smiled back, taking my hand and shaking it with vigor. "I am Alice Persephone Falysita. It's an honor to finally be in Rapture."

His eyes seemed to light up, but only for a moment and then it was gone covered with a business smile. "Such a bold name for such a little girl, American, Greek and Italian, quite a mix."

He patted my hand and then let it go, finally addressing the rest of the group. "Hello, I am Andrew Ryan, creator of Rapture, I look forward to working with all of you." He clapped his hands behind his back and stood somehow even taller, as a group of young men and woman appeared behind him, all draped in different outfits. "This is the housing faculty, cleaners, and builders." He motioned his right hand to them. "They all work very hard to make your rooms comfortable. You will have a week to adjust and then we will start your work assignments. These people are not your servants', respect them." He nodded his head sharply, making my small group bob their head in agreement. "May you all have a good first day in Rapture."

I blinked at him, my face holding a puzzled expression, "But Mr. Ryan," I started without thinking, "its night." I felt my face redden as he turned to look at me.

"Is it truly?" he took out his pocket watch and looked at it. "In rapture time works differently, since we have no sunlight to dictate the time of day, we work on Rapture time. Everyone will find a watch in your rooms, you will get used to it quickly I hope."

And with that he turned and took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

We were all taken to separate rooms, the couples kept together, family kept together. Not me though, I was actually the only single person in my makeshift group of people, not that I cared, didn't even know most of them. Sharing the bathysphere together we head all talked; questions asked about why we wanted to go to rapture how we found out.

One particular couple, young newlyweds, no more than twenty five, had struck a chord with me. They had just had a little girl about a year ago, and just a few months ago she got real sick. Being good people they took her to the hospital where they got meds for their little girl, doctor never telling them it hadn't been tested on people yet. With the war and everything doctors thought it their duty to test out new meds on people and children.

Their little girl didn't make it. A simple common cold with the new viruses they had introduced to her had caused an incurable reaction that stopped her heart. Government wouldn't do anything for the grieving parents so when they found out about Andrew Ryan and Rapture they jumped at the chance. The young lady being a farmer and the man a mechanic they fit what Ryan needed.

The sub had actually been filled with architects, gardeners, medical specialist and designers, I felt like the odd duck out. I was good with animals, helped birth, raise, and kill them. Maybe they would find use for me with the children though, I was a bit of a teacher in my little town. _Yeah, odd jobs galore_ , I thought to myself, _but no real specialty._

I went into my room and looked around, it was small barren, door to a bathroom along with a twin size matters. It reminded me of a more furnished jail cell. _Oh golly Alice what did you get yourself into?_ I felt a presents behind me and swung around posed for battle.

A deep male voice laughed as my vision focused and I say his hands raised in defeat. "Very bold indeed, your parents named you well." It was Andrew Ryan. My jaw dropped, _why would Andrew Ryan be slinking around here where new incomes got situated?_ Then a thought crossed my mind, _what if we are all fish…he's keeping us separated to see who will be of use and who won't? No, no, he's doing it to make sure no one brings disease in, that's all._ Another thought fired, _**or we're all just genie pigs**_ _._ I shook my head, _be quite Persephone's! I don't need your negativity._ Yeah you heard my thoughts right, I hear voices, I've even named it; normal right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry Mr. Ryan, I didn't realize it was you and in this new place, I'm just easily spooked." I looked at him, he stood straight and formal, looked the part of any rich politician.

He pulled a stake of folded papers from his dress jacket and snapped them open. Looking them over with intrigue he began to read it out loud. "At age 16, had already learned to how to work the farm land she grew up on. Age 18 graduated from small high school with average grades, no real interest in school, or further education. Able to tend and give veterinary treatment to all farm animals and won not only a bull riding champion ship but working for Samuels horse training stables by age 23. Started a part time job as a school teacher, excelling with small children. Family…" he went on and on.

I went red, how did he know all this about me? Where did he even get his information? _**Question should be where does he get off thinking he can just delve into our personal life like that?!**_ I shook my head agreeing with her. Andrew Ryan stopped reading.

"Ms. Falysita, are you listening? Do you understand what I have in my hand?" he asked moving his hand back and forth. His voice seemed a little agitated.

It took everything I had not to glare up at him, "Yes" I said politely, "It's a poor outline of my life."

"Poor. You would say? Why is that?" he said, his eye brow raised and a smirk twitching at the ends of his lips.

"No paper can describe me. For example, I didn't do higher education because I wasn't ganna pay some flop of a teacher to give me a C on a test where your only answers are A, B, C, or D. Never had a crop problem I could answer with a A, B, C, D, letter. That's also why my grades were low, just didn't understand the point of doing something so redounded. I knew even back then what the government wanted from us all, dumb, numb, and ready to do whatever they say." I spat the last word out. I wasn't about to be doing anything anyone else said unless they had a good reason.

Ryan raised his arms in defeat yet again, but this time he had a huge smile carved into his face. Reminded me of the Cheshire cat…didn't seem like he should be capable of smiling. "Just what I wanted to hear. That's why you came to rapture isn't it Ms. Falysita? But didn't you wonder why you got in?" he crossed his arms and seemed to grow two feet taller.

 _ **Genie pig…**_


End file.
